The camping trip
by CauseChicasLoveStarmen
Summary: This one-shot fanfic takes place in Olimar and Louie's freshman year during high school. The school has organized a camping trip, along with the president of Hocotate Freights. Olimar is highly in the mood for this camping trip, in comparison to Louie, who isn't at all. Can Olimar convince Louie to be in the mood for it as well? (Note: contains some EarthBound/Mother references.)


"But… no, no, no, no, no!" Louie exclaimed, angrily, "I don't want to go onto this school's camping trip!"

"Yeah" Olimar sighed, "but we made a promise to Mr. Harvey and the president…"

Yes, the president of Hocotate Freights was at their school, and he'd be the co-organizer of the school's camping trip.

"Yes, but Olimar!" Louie said, "we'll have to get lost during a horror tour or something!"

"But during those horror tours, you won't get lost thanks to me, I guess?" Olimar tried, desperately.

"We will, Olimar!" Louie yelled. "Well, Olimar, would you like it when the girls are secretly trying to give us a jump scare?"

"Yes…" Olimar pondered. "Um, no! Well, if you really don't want to be the girls' target of a jump scare, then don't go onto those horror tours! And finally, you're the biggest lazybones of our class!"

The bell rang, and Olimar immediately rushed to the classroom, in comparison to Louie, who wasn't really feeling up to the camping trip of tomorrow, and because of that, just carefully shuffled into the classroom. There was nobody who seemed to care about it, not even Olimar's girlfriend, Briana, who already got her books ready.

"Okay class, during the first part of this two-hour lesson, we'll do science" Mrs. Erlenmeyer, the science teacher, said, "and during the second part of it, we'll discuss this school's camping trip again."

Nearly all of the students were happy, except for Louie, who face-palmed himself instead. Why, he thought? Why do we have to go onto that stupid camping **crap**? This is torture!

Olimar was very busy reading and writing about how several equations could be solved, in comparison to Louie, who was pretty dark-minded and apparently not interested in this lesson.

"Dude, in which class do you think we are?" Annie asked Louie. "On your desk, there are physics books instead of science books. Do you think the units of electricity are more interesting?"

"I'm just not interested in that stupid camping trip…" Louie sighed, who switched his books slowly but for sure.

"I keep saying that you don't need to worry about it!" Toby whispered. "Just open your book at unit 4, lesson 2, and read about the equations very well!"

Louie opened his textbook on the requested page and started reading. Science, his least favorite course. He wished he'd be better at it.

Olimar was the first one to finish the requested exercises, and got his English book to revise for the test during the next class. Behind him, he heard Briana laugh, because he's often the one who finishes everything first. He does this in order to graduate from school sooner and get a job at Hocotate Freights sooner, too, because being a space traveler is his dream job.

"Briana, don't laugh" Mrs. Erlenmeyer said, strictly, which fairly shocked Briana herself.

"As if he can do anything about the fact that he works that fast!" Briana sneered. "Well, I think it's pretty bizarre! And finally, I can laugh whenever I want to." She finishes the last exercise and loudly shuts the book, after which she decided to revise for English as well.

There were only few freshmen who were good at this science unit, because most of them were still working. It's not Louie who had most of the trouble with it, because after a while, he still got it, but it was Haylee who had most of the trouble with it, because she was bad at maths and counting and better at languages. That's why she tried to work as fast as possible, too, but unfortunately, she didn't succeed, because after a short while, Mrs. Erlenmeyer started speaking again.

"Class, the first half of the lesson is over" she said, "I'd like to discuss this school's camping trip again, and especially because I'm going myself, too."

"But Mrs. Erlenmeyer!" Louie said, "I haven't even finished the exercises yet!"

"Then, we'll get tons of homework again" Ross said, "and I'm really not feeling up to that!"

"You guys, please" Mrs. Erlenmeyer sighed, "there's no homework for you guys around the time of the camping trip! Besides, it's Monday, the typical day on which we don't really request you all to do your homework. Now, let me speak…"

After likely 30 minutes, most of the students were convinced again, and thanks to Toby, Louie finally was, too. The students would get the full plan about the camping trip during English class soon, because Mr. Harvey, their counsellor, would give it to them, otherwise they didn't hear anything about it anymore.

After a while, the bell rang again, and Mrs. Erlenmeyer wishes the students a good next class, after which, they all went to their main classroom, and, once arrived, took a seat at their desks.

As soon as the students were at their desks, they immediately received the papers of the test.

This test is easy, Olimar thought at himself, just writing down words. It may have required some brainwork, but he also finished the English test pretty quickly. In his head, he just swept the thoughts of the camping trip aside and switched to 'school-mode', as he'd always call that.

Even Louie finished the test on time, because he just got encouraged. Likely 15 minutes before the lesson ended for the first recess, all of the students received the plan about the camping trip and got another little short, but detailed explanation about it, too.

* * *

One day later, it's the big day. When Olimar woke up, he thought it'd be another ordinary day of school, but when he put on his left sock, he suddenly realized.

Right, he thought, we're going on the camping trip today! That explained the overloaded bag in the corner of the room.

Olimar put on his right sock, too, got the bag from the corner and brought it downstairs. That bag was heavy, but it was still okay to deal with.

Likely one hour later, all of the seventh grade students were on the schoolyard, waiting for the bus to come and bring them to the camping complex.

"Are you still in the mood, Louie?" Olimar asked. "Or did that mood decrease…?" That last sentence was meant to be a joke.

"I am in the mood, in itself" Louie said, "but I really hope that there won't be a horror tour with jump scares tonight."

"Oh no" Briana said, who, accidentally, stood next to the two friends. "Please, no jump scares tonight, otherwise I won't sleep tonight. And how about the other people of our class? Aren't they paranoid easily?"

"Students, be quiet, please!" the voice of Mr. Polestar echoed over the schoolyard. "The president will be here again in any minute, so please be a little polite towards him."

"Huzzah!" Olimar exclaimed, happily, "the president! Then, I'll ask him for more details on my dream job."

"You and your dream job!" Tori laughed, who was standing in the front. "Do you really think that dream will come true?"

Olimar put his thumb onto his nose without folding either of his fingers and stuck his tongue out towards Tori.

"That dream will come true really soon, Ollie" Briana said, her eyes twinkling. "I'll encourage you regularly, and especially when that time arrives." She gave Olimar a peck on the cheek.

All of the students became quiet as if it was an empty field with just tumbleweed when both the bus and the president arrived.

"Can we get onto the bus already?" Toby asked, impatiently. "It's getting freezing cold right here."

"Don't be such a wimp" Briana chuckled, "your skin's just as thin as a piece of paper that contains many holes because a pen poked into it."

This made all of the students laugh, until the president got out of his limousine. Everyone greeted him as politely as possible, until all of the students got requested to get onto the bus, one by one, including their huge loads of luggage.

On the bus, Olimar and Louie were sitting next to each other, and they were especially talking about their dream jobs. Especially Olimar was pretty talkative about it, since he wants to have that job ever since people at elementary school were talking about it.

"Could you guys please talk about something else?" Luke asked. "This topic is kinda boring…" He pretended to yawn.

"Luke, please" Haylee sneered. "We, too, talk about whatever we want, right?"

Haylee's right, Olimar thought, who cares anyway? He convinced Louie to continue talking about it, and it worked. That way, the topic became more interesting.

* * *

A few days later, Louie eventually thought that the camping trip was okay. The horror tours weren't as scary, the girls didn't do jump scares too often, and if that happened, they got a short lecture about it.

This evening, all of the students were already in their beds in the dormitory. They discussed several topics.

"Okay everyone, who wants chips?" Louie asked, who put his bag onto his lap and got a bag of chips out of it. "Me, I don't want them, so please don't ask anything." This was because of the fact that he already had much candy, lemonade, fries and ice cream for the past 3 hours.

Nearly all of the boys, except for Davis and Olimar, wanted a handful, because they haven't had any chips for a long time. Olimar didn't want any because he didn't like chips, and neither did Davis because he was allergic to potatoes.

"I'd like to tell a story" Olimar said, "is any of you interested?"

"Hopefully not a fairy tale or something" Toby said, "because those are boring as heck and once told, they're over 10,000 years long."

"As if he even reads those, smart one" Matt laughed. "Do you really think a little horror would hurt?" He was excited for the story already.

Everyone took a seat on their bed in order to let Olimar tell the story. He quickly grabbed a flashlight from the footboard of his bed, held it underneath his face and turned it on, so it'd look much creepier.

"Okay, fellow male Hocotatians" Olimar said. "This story's about Claus, the masked man, who worked at the thunder tower… He worked with computers in order to maintain the tower and electrocute everything and everyone as much as possible so they broke down or even died…"

"Yes, and eventually, Claus did the sa-" Luke wanted to say, but got interrupted by Toby:

"Now, don't ruin it! We all know how the story goes, so shut up, because I want to hear more of this one, too."

"But at one night" Olimar continued, "when the thunder tower closed down permanently, because of the fact that the army that Claus controlled, lost a lawsuit, something was utterly wrong when Claus wanted to turn off all of the computers. It was no power blackout, but something way worse. The main computer was turned off already, but despite that, it still showed something on the screen… The Windows logo!" He said the last thing way louder, in order to shock everyone, and it worked.

"Goshdarnit, don't shock me like that!" Luke said, who was so shocked that he hid underneath his sheets. Some of his chips were still laying on the ground, because he probably dropped them during his shock.

"That story was awesome!" Matt laughed, "and especially with that flashlight underneath your face!"

"I really hope Mr. Polestar won't notice this" Louie said, who crumpled the empty bag of chips into an aluminium wad and threw it into the trashcan, which was only a few decimeters ahead, and received the wad immediately. "Goal!"

After this, the boys didn't have anything to discuss anymore, and everyone was sleeping already, except for Luke, who was thinking of an evil plan.

* * *

At exactly 12 a.m., Luke walked towards the kitchen of the building where the dormitories belonged to, where he got a foam cup, filled it up with one half of water, got some ice cubes from the freezer and put those into the cup as well.

Meanwhile, in the dormitory, Olimar apparently woke up by the sound of the door, which closed too loudly a few minutes ago, not knowing that Luke was up to something.

Less than a minute later, Luke returned to the dormitory, where he closed the door too loudly again.

"Goshdarnit, Luke!" Olimar whispered. "Be quiet for the other boys, too! Where's your sympathy?"

Luke cursed heartedly, sighed and went back into his bed, with the cup on his nightstand.

Olimar did get thirsty of being awake, so he just drank all of the water, which was pretty refreshing thanks to the ice cubes.

"Dude" Louie mumbled in his sleep. "You gotta share that drink. You're so greedy, Olimar."

Thanks to that, Olimar got an idea. He slowly sneaked into the kitchen, and, of course, closed the door gently. He, too, got a cup, which he filled up with water and ice cubes, and sneaked back towards the dormitory, where Luke was now sleeping for real.

Olimar chuckled again and slowly poured all of the cup's contents into Luke's neck.

"Holy Bulborbs in a blood bath!" Luke yelled, his voice echoing through the dormitory, which woke everyone up. "Dark Lord Giygas, man. I was planning to do the exact opposite…"

Louie laughed about it. Olimar successfully pranked Luke, because from the absolute inside, he definitely knew that he was going to do something like this.

After this event, all of the students were sleeping again for the rest of the night.

* * *

When daytime came, the camping trip was over, unfortunately, and Olimar and Louie both cycled towards the local café, to refresh themselves with a little coffee.

"I thought of a good one, right?" Olimar laughed, "last night. Moreover, I was really thirsty back then, so my apologies for not sharing it."

"That's alright" Louie said, "that coffee's going to be a consolation prize for me. Now, could you please cycle faster, so none of our classmates who'll pass us by will hear it?"

It was no sooner said than done, and by that, they arrived into the big city sooner, where, especially in the café, it's so crowded that barely anyone will hear them when they continue talking about those past fantastic days during the school's camping trip. They'd like to do it more often, because they liked it so much!


End file.
